Daughtersofdepressedmothersareatextremelyhigh-risk(HR)fordevelopingmajordepressivedisorder(MDD) byearlyadulthood.TodevelopmoretargetedearlyidentificationandpreventioneffortsforthisHRpopulation,it is essential to clarify risk factorsassociated withthis illness early in development. Bothadults and youth with active and remitted depression have shown evidence of impaired inhibitory control (IC), such as measured throughGo/No-Go,Go-StopandStrooptasks.ThiscognitiveimpairmentandMDDhavebeentiedtoabnormally decreased neural activation of the cognitive control network (CCN), increased activation of the default mode network(DMN),andincreasedconnectivitybetweenthesenetworks.However,itisnotyetclearwhetherIC,at behavioral,report,andneurallevels,isarelevantriskfactorfordepression,evidentinthoseathigh-riskbefore first onset. Thus, the specific aims of this study are to examine: 1) at multiple levels of assessment (report, behavioral performance, neuroimaging task activation, and functional connectivity), whether impaired IC is evidentinhigh-riskyouthbeforedepressiveonset;?2)ifmultimodalICiseither(a)anunitaryormultidimensional constructinyouth,anddifferentiatesHRbasedonan(b)integrativemarkeror(c)dimensionalindices,aswell aseachmeasure?srelativecontributions(d);?and3)whethermaternalMDDmoderatestherelationshipbetween ICandchildhoodadversity.Thecurrentproposalwillbeatwo-sitestudysubsumedunderco/sponsor?sexisting K23(MH113793)atUniversityofIllinoisatChicagoandseedfundingofDr.LangeneckeratUniversityofUtah, sampling 130 adolescent girls (ages 13 ? 16) at high- and low-risk based upon maternal history of recurrent MDD.ItaddressesnewquestionswiththissamplebyaddinganassessmentofIC(reports,tasks,andfunctional neuroimaging) in adolescent girls. The structured training, mentorship, and research plans described are designedtoenabletestingtheseaimswhiledevelopingtheapplicant?sknowledgeandresearchexperiencein depression,neurocognition,developmentalpsychopathology,andfamilialriskdesignsinthepursuitofaclinical translationalcareerasanindependentresearcher.Thetrainingandmentoringplanincludedidacticseminars, meetings with sponsors and consultants, additional statistical and neuroimaging coursework and guided readings, hands-on analytic and topical training, ethics discussions, and professional development activities. Mentorship will beprovided by experts in neurobiological factorsassociated with risk,onset and recurrence of MDD across the lifespan;? familial risk;? statistical mixed modeling;? and developmental psychopathology. This study,alongwithcompletionoftraininggoals,willeffectivelypropelthecandidatetowardsindependentresearch projectsexaminingICasaputativemechanismoffamilialrisktransferredfrommothertoherfemaleoffspring. Finally, this proposal has the potential to advance the field?s understanding of additional risk factors in youth depression, laying critical groundwork for multimodalearly identification and prevention/intervention targets for thisdebilitatingillness.